


S.L.U.T.S.

by animefiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Detective Louis, Domestic Violence, F/M, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Flashbacks, Harry's such an ass too, Killing, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Prostitute Harry, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, There are mentions of underage because Harry, Top Louis, Top Zayn, Zayn and Harry are like bestfriends that just fuck a lot, basically this is just some savage fanfic where Harry is wild, but a dumb ass, had a shit life and that explains why Harry is who he is., it's like lit, louis is a detective, serial killer harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefiction/pseuds/animefiction
Summary: Secretive, little, unique, talentedslut.Harry Styles needs to make a living off of his shit life, but his methods aren't so... moral. When there's havoc across towns of rich men dying in their homes with mysterious cases of robbery, Louis Tomlinson takes the scene to uncover the killer and lock up whoever the hell is behind the deaths of these millionaire men. However, hearts begin to collide when these two different sides meet and while Harry knows he's got to be careful and not blow his damn cover, he falls for the detective, even if Mr. Tomlinson's the potential reason why Harry would rot in prison.But he couldn't help it, guess you could call him a slut.//// summary is such shit, I had lost the original one so I'll work on this ////





	1. One

CHAPTER ONE

 

"Ugh yes, right there. Fucking me so good, yes Daddy-" Harry shouts in pleasure as his cock pulsates from slick friction of his and some older male's body grinding against each other, "So close, so fucking- ah, ah, ah."

Harry whimpers pathetically, enjoying the little gifts of pleasure and cock rocking his insides before he decides to make his final orgasm and of course someone's final night. He arches his back, long hair all over silky pillows, and lips messy from snogging and cheap Chanel lipstick. He loved the sex, loved the attention he's been getting from thirsty, older, rich men.

"So tight, so damn tight. Didn't get fucked well enough, huh?!" The man questions, his name's John (well at least that's what Harry thinks), "Christ," John's panting now, near to his end as he curls his toes and kneels properly, fucking Harry insanely rough missionary style, "Gonna come- Gonna come."

Harry simply smiles in return, his plan falling into place as he pulls the man in for a rough kiss, biting his lips as he begs for dominance, "Come in me, please Daddy."

Then just like that John, began to fall apart, his body toppling over as his load was blasted into some expensive condom. Harry moaned, the heat of the man's sperm squelching within the hold of his clenching asshole.

Now, Harry thinks and his right hand plunges underneath the head of his pillow to pull out a sharp edged blade. Before the other male could even comprehend the situation, his throat's been slashed thoroughly in an instant, resulting in blood spilling everywhere. Harry basked in the pool of blood, loving the gorgeous red fluid that seeped out of the choking man.

"Ahahahaha." Harry laughs, pushing the knife in deeper, "Red looks really good on you, Daddy." The boy laughs maniacally at the man's pain until the body above him goes limp, crashing right over, "Aw darn, fun's over."

✨

Louis Tomlinson, age 24.

One of London's top detectives that knows how to decode cases and willingly takes the toughest challenges. He is a man filled with honor and grace, a well reputed and respectable man that's been called in to Cheshire's Police Department.

"What's going on?" He asks as soon as he steps into the head office of Deputy Liam Payne, "I was told this is an emergency?"

"Mr. Tomlinson!" The man smiles and stands on his feet with his hand out, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, same here." Louis says and shakes the man's hand then sits onto the seat below, "I booked the quickest flight to get here. Heard there's a huge serial spree goin' on?"

"Yeah. About that." Liam sighs and sits with hands over his face, "This- This is no ordinary case. It's been the seventh murder in just a month and our people have yet to find out what in name's God is going on."

"Oh." Louis smirks, he's sure to have faced worse, "Think you could elaborate on the situation?"

"Yeah, in fact you came at the right time. My crew are back at the latest kill's home. It's Johnson's Mansions and one of the top operators of that estate has been murdered a few hours ago." Liam explains.

"Few hours ago?!" Louis perks up, this is sure to be an interesting case, "Well. Why are you keeping me waiting?! Take me there!"

Liam laughs, "Course, course."

✨

"Shit."

Louis and Liam had arrived to their destination, taking a glance around their surroundings. The mansion was absolutely massive, massive. It seems as though one could get lost in here, it's absolutely insane.

One of the first details Louis had noticed were the cameras around the home. It kind of confused him how none of Liam's crew were able to catch the killer if there were possible traces of hard evidence left behind.

"Hey, Li." Louis says as they head on upstairs of the large mansion, hearing clicks and sweeps of workers gathering minor evidence, "Seventh murder this month, basically you're saying it's by one person right?"

Liam nods, "Yes, no doubts either because the killer specifically left traces behind that it is them doing all of this. As though they want us to know for sure that they are behind all this."

"Have the past killings have any camera involved?" Louis inquires.

Liam nods again, "Yeah, but the thing is... this killer is smarter than we thought. There's so much they leave behind, but all of it tells us so little. We checked the CCTV footages, but there's absolutely nothing. Whoever we're dealing with knows how to work all their shit out and obviously this is all an act of robbery, but with no forced entry. Whoever this killer is could be someone they know, but after we looked through all the victim's profiles... it's impossible. These victims were never related so how could their killer be acquainted with so well?"

"Hm." Louis thinks for a bit. That really is weird. A killer who's easily allowed into these victims homes, yet all their victims are absolutely random, "Anything related in these victims that could influence the killer's motives?"

"Well, they're all rich, old men." Liam laughs.

"Any clue of who or what this killer is?" Louis asks, and at last they reach the doors of the crime scene, "Cause all you've been saying is the killer."

Liam shakes his head, "The crimes seem too masculine, but the activities seem as though they're committed by a woman."

"What the hell does that mean? Pretty sure if anyone could kill, there's no gender exclusions." Louis states.

"Just look at it yourself, we also checked DNA database of Cheshire, but received no matches. However, the sperm samples identified that there're males involved in this, but at the same time it doesn't say anything. There were no histories of this victim having any interest in men nor are there differentiation in the sperm samples. It just leads to the victim and not the killer." Liam clarifies.

Louis nods and looks into the room where there were forensics all over packing and cracking the situation, "Christ his bedroom's huge." He says and looks to the bed where the body laid.

What alarmed him was, "This place looks spotless!"

"Yeah, like all the other killings so far." Liam plucks out a pair of gloves for both him and Louis to slip on, "We come here after we receive a- a mysterious call from the victim's home. Then we come back to see a dead man's throat slit, body face down and nude. However, his body's been cleaned thoroughly, as well as his... you know, cock. It's pretty obvious something's gone down here, that the killer and the victim had sex. But hardly any hard evidence has been left, the crime area's been cleaned and the man's completely robbed of all he has in his home."

"Wow." Louis thinks, "To know they have the time to do all this then leave with a call. Seems like a psychotic killer here."

"Yeah, we think it's a woman because of this-" Liam calls over one of the forensic officers who hand him a small card, "They left a note closed with a lipstick stain or well stamp. There's no DNA along with this."

Louis raises his eyebrows and takes the card, "Wow. They even left a card. This seems to be more exciting than any of my other cases. This looks like it'll be a real fun game here." He laughs, "However, I think whoever we're dealing with... is much more than we think."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Whoever she is, she's quick, smart, and selfish." Louis mutters, "And I'll find her."

✨

Harry stumbles into his apartment drunk after another wonderful night out. He played beer pong, had tequila licked off of his nipples by sexy large men, and now he's just absolutely wasted.

There's cash stashed away under his rich, soft mattress, a large amount in fact. He smiles and walks over to the bed to fall right on his face.

Harry's single, secretly rich, a slut and the most successful

....murderer.


	2. Two

It's a Friday night, a night too peaceful and calm for the one and only Harry Styles. He felt a little adventurous tonight and decides it's time to maybe have some bloodshed. It's been four days since his last kill since he was fucked really well by some thick rich meat.

The young 22-year-old sat up from his squishy bed and glanced at his clock right on his little night stand. It's only 8:45 p.m.

"Hm." Harry huffs and walks out of his bed to head off to his pretty little closet, "Not too late at all to go out."

Harry Styles.

Who is he? What's with this lad? How is rich yet lives such a simple, spoiled life? Well, the answers to these questions are just one simple term.

Harry's a  _ slut _ . An irrational prostitute that sells his own body to pleasing circumstances. Now, he's not some professional hooker, no. Harry's actually quite independent. He lives on his own in a perfect little apartment on the outskirts of his town, drinks the finest wine, and sucks the richest of rich cocks. Harry knows how to live lavishly, but as well as provide dominance of his strategic killings. Harry's quite intelligent, a  _ survivor. _

As a child, his life primarily consisted of tragedies. His mother was a simple, humble woman and had been his only safe guardian to this brutal world. Harry's father, however, was a little bit of a different story. In fact, Harry's childhood... was a bit posher than that of now. One may ask:  _ What the fuck happened? _

The thing is, Harry's household was rich. Filthy, stinking rich, but that's because of his  _ father _ . Harry's mother was the stereotypical house mom that cooked, cleaned, and took care of the kids. The father worked hard upon his business affiliations, bringing in millions by the year. As great as it may sound, it just meant that Harry's father, Robin, had complete control of everything and by everything, Harry means  _ everything _ . Including  _ him. _

Robin had irked Harry by the age of ten when the man would get all touchy or bring strange exotic gifts every few days. Anne, his mother, had told him it's just Robin playing the role of a loving father.

Yeah, a  _ real  _ loving father alright.

Harry decided to let it fall to the side, gradually loving a number of toys he's been getting and basked in the limelight. That until one night...

♥

_ "Harry?" A voice called out, "Harry." _

_ Harry's completely fallen away in deep sleep, letting out little-jagged whimpers as his back was prodded by rough fingers. _

_ "Hm?" He hummed in annoyance. _

_ "Harry, Harry my beautiful son. Wake up, baby." _

_ The voices that ushered into the soft of his ears sounds a little weird, did someone call him beautiful? Then as he registered his situation a bit more, he wakes up with a start to see his father laying right over him. _

_ "D-Daddy?" Harry lets out in confusion, "D-Daddy, what are you doing here? It's very late." The boy couldn't comprehend why, but his stomach began to quiver in fear and disdain. _

_ "Oh, God, baby boy. You have no idea how good I feel when you call me that." The man whispers, immediately diving in for a kiss that surprised Harry to the core. _

_ "W-What? D-Daddy?" Harry gasps, "D-Daddy, what are you doing?" _

_ Robin paid no attention to the squabbling boy and continued to kiss Harry's pale lips, cheeks, and down to his neck. _

_ "D-Daddy. Daddy stop this feels weird." Harry whimpers and pushes against the older man's chest, "Daddy. Please stop." _

_ But the man paid no attention at all and started to unbutton Harry's pale pink pajama top, "Shhh baby boy, let Daddy do his work. Promise you'll feel really good." _

_ "B-But Daddy, I- I don't like it." _

_ "Yes, you will-" _

_ "Mommy!" Harry calls out, "Mommy- ah!" But was slapped right across the face with the back of Robin's rough hand, "M-" which was then pressed right over the boy's lips. _

_ "You fucking little brat. Daddy tried to be really nice to you. Now Daddy will make sure this hurts a lot and no one can stop me, not even your mother." _

♥

It's terrifying to realize that his own father had violated him that one long night, with no mercy attached. Harry convulsed in heaves of sobs, yet no one heard him. No one came to check on him, no one saved him.

Harry was too little to know what the hell was happening, why he and Robin were both naked, and he was definitely too young to understand that his virginity was stolen away by some nasty, rich, immoral man.

However, it wasn't just one night of this nasty sex. The man would creep into Harry's room, locking the door, then heading on to Harry's bed where the little boy slept. This had occurred a bit more frequently than Harry could count. He would lay there in pain, bare, and cry himself to sleep after Robin dresses himself up to leave the room.

Harry absolutely  _ hated _ his father.

But of course, he kept quiet after one night where the threatened to report Robin to the authorities.

♥

_ "Inconsiderate little bitch, you are." Robin grunts as he thrusts into the young, now 14 years, boy, "You'll report me to the cops? Will you now?" _

_ Harry cries uncontrollably as Robin pounded his little ass, swift and merciless. The man slapped him, scratched him, and even spit on him all while he fucked the living lights out. _

_ "You have a mother, Harry Styles Twist. A mother who isn't financially stable, a mother who does not work. What would happen to the lovely little lady if I kicked her and you out? I will be in prison, but bills can't pay themselves now can they?" Harry cried silently as Robin pulled on his hair, nearly twisting his neck, "Fucking answer me." _

_ "N-No! That can't!" Harry sobs. _

_ "Now, you see if I leave I might be gone, but I have my ways to reach you two whether you see it or not. I will make sure to ruin you both, so think again before you bring me your little arse screaming 'I'm going to the police' because I control you, your mother, and everything. I own this home, I own this property, and I own you." _

♥

Harry absolutely hates rich, filthy men. Absolutely  _ despises.  _ He shakes away from his train of thought and looks back into his closet, "Ugh, my mind is running lose again." He jeers to himself.

"Now what to  _ wear _ ." Harry thinks he needs something sexy. Something  _ pretty _ . Something that'll have men jaws drop. Then again when  _ does  _ he  _ not _ dress like that already?

Harry smiles to himself when his hands come across a silky pink top that barely ended down underneath his chest, which revealed much of his pale skin and tattoos. With that, he even slipped on a lace of white floral panties and matching shorts. You could day Harry loves to play off as a little  _ showy _ . It gets the guys infatuated with his skin a nice build up of sexual tension when he grinds and pulls among the burliest of men.

With a pretty little twirl in front of the inner, large closet mirror he puts on a dash of makeup then makes his night out, in search of his next lay and  _ victim _ .


	3. Three

Harry takes a deep breath of fresh air as soon as he stepped out of his little cab ride onto the pavement of his destination.  _ Ah _ , he thinks,  _ the fresh scent of stupid men and alcohol. _

What can he say? Men are daft idiots who frolic and play, easily falling into silly traps and what could be a better place to catch these little doggies? Nowhere, but just here in a dingy bar with drunken rich men. Harry smirked to himself as he glosses his lips a bit with a hint of saliva. He looked  _ ravishing  _ and there's no doubt in Harry's mind that he would find a gorgeous, sexy man with a big cock and of course, a big wallet.

The music thumps loud against the inner walls of the bar and as soon as Harry walks in, he could feel the thrilling beat in the depths of his chest. Harry scans his area with pretty, soft eyes looking for a man to lure with his divine body coated with suggestive clothing. His lips purse up to a smirk when he gleams to the sight of an older, broad male sitting at the end of the bar flinging excess amount of cash towards the bartender.

_ Bingo _ .

Harry makes his way through sweaty bodies and sober designated drivers until he finally has his pert, pale bump slip into the bar stool just a few inches apart from the man. He arches his back and leans into the bar table with an arm up, skin flashing at every edge.

"Hey! Can I order a drink!"

The bartender glances towards the pretty devil, "Why yes you may, what would you like?"

Harry giggles at the little sly tone from the man's lips and his grin grew even wider when he sees the man beside him stir in anticipation as if he wants to make some sort of move on him.

_ Come on _ . Harry thinks.

When will the man make a move? Harry could tell that the man beside him was enticed, intrigued by Harry's dainty features. So why wasn't he making his move-

But Harry's little rants came to an end when the so-called hottie coughs, "Well, hello there gorgeous."

Harry smirked,  _ now that's better _ . "Hi, there!" He replied.

"Well aren't you a fine beauty, what's your name? My name's Ben, Ben Winston." The man said.

_ Lord, his name sounds rich too.  _ Harry thinks, "The name's Harry, Harry Styles. Pleased to meet you."

"Say, beautiful is there a drink you'd like? It's on me," Ben pulls out a wad of bills right from the back of his pocket and aims it towards the bartender who watched with annoyance, "then care to share a dance afterward?"

Harry smiled, "I'd love to." then turned away to pick out his absolute favorite and most expensive fruity drink out there.

///

Harry had no idea of what had happened after that, but once his lips sank over the rim of his concocted beverage he felt loose and wild all over again. A real sensation he had missed for a while now, the pleasure of being spoiled while looking oh so delectable. He was pretty much on Ben's lap now, thighs bare and vulnerable to his large roaming hands. Ben couldn't stop whispering such filthy comments into the tip of Harry's neck as he detailed out every little demise he had planned. How he wanted to sink his fingers underneath all of Harry's clothing to touch at the softest and bare places. He wanted to sink fingernail stains upon his pale skin with hickeys signing off his attention. Harry felt almost sick and annoyed from how overbearingly descriptive Ben was and if he isn't wrong, the man was somewhat  _ obsessed _ with Harry's pale like complexion.

From those tender whispers and drunken hazes, they were both back into the bar's bathroom planning a bit of a test run upon each other's bodies before they finally conclude to head over back to Ben's place. Harry, of course, tried his best, tried to not roll his eyes of how much of a time waste this little sexcapade was, but he's going to run off feeling rich at the end so he might as well play along.

"You're just fucking stunning, can't wait to have your pretty red lips all over my cock. You ready baby? Ready to suck some of Daddy's cock?" Ben ushered out, unaware of what he had just said. Who knew he had a Daddy kink? Ben didn't, it's just this strange spur of the moment that made him feel dominant and overpowering over such frail, feminine boy.

Both were at the end of the bathroom within the largest handicap stall, positioned properly for a good blow session. However, Harry froze and rolled his eyes for a split second,  _ another one of those nasty daddy kinks, great _ .

"Yes Daddy, want your cock right in my mouth, so bad Daddy." Harry gushed out, it's not really a surprise to how used to he is to these crappy lines. Then again, Harry did have a father that trained him for such situations.  _ Disgusting,  _ "Fuck my mouth so good with your thick cock okay, Daddy?"

"Yes baby, fuck, come now open my trousers and claim your prize baby. Made me so hard out there sitting on my lap like the proper princess you are. Once you give daddy his release we can go back to mine and I'll just show you great it is to sit on my throne."

_ How original _ . Harry thought, "Yes, Daddy, can't wait for your thick cock inside me."

"Good, baby, come on now. Open Daddy's trousers." Ben insisted.

Harry nodded and his hands clasped over the belt of Ben's jeans, pulling the whole thing with underwear in one swift motion. He slightly flinched as the thick hardness springs out from its confinement to lightly slap his face with precum stains splashed over.  _ Fuck he's huge _ . Harry gasped a bit and the other man only chuckles.

"Never seen one quite like mine have you?"

Harry shook his head, "No, Daddy, you're huge. I'm scared it won't fit in my mouth, Daddy." He whined as well, adding some more pathetic sounds of submission to get the man going. But, let's be honest. Ben here was fucking gigantic and to know  _ that _ was going to be fucking him afterward, well, Harry has the right to whine about it.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Well then fucking make it fit. I know you can do it, you little whore. Get me off, Daddy hates waiting."

_ Well damn _ , Harry's eyes blink open a bit in surprise which just annoyed the man even more.

"Well-" Ben reached over and held Harry's jaw with one hand, squeezing Harry's jaw to force it open where he instantly shoved the tip of his cock in, " _ fuck _ , what did I fucking say about keeping me waiting?"

Harry was stunned by how fast the little situation had escalated and choked a bit on the crown of Ben's cock but loosened his throat so he could slide his lips over and over again along Ben's shaft.

Harry slurped the precum off and cringed as it slid down his chin. Ben's much more of an asshole as a horny, impatient drunk. Jesus Christ...

_ Fucking asshole, just you fucking wait. This is the last fucking blowjob your conceited big cock will ever get.. _


	4. Four

Louis sighed as he pressed the tips of his fingers against his forehead, trying his best to soothe his little anger tantrum going on within the veins of his mind. All he could do was think about the case he's just gotten into. Like what in the fuck's name is going on? He was still looking through the file cases of previous and current cases that all seemed to have piled up together towards a common killer.

Someone out there is killing rich men, rich men that have no association with one another nor do they have any... any connection to the killer... other than a sloppy sexual encounter. Then again, Louis couldn't really make that conclusion if he had no idea of who this woman was. The only thing that he and Liam were able to put together was that this killer must've been a female because of the evidence that's been left behind.

But... it's just so weird. He just doesn't understand the whole thing. The motive is obviously clear, this person wants money and sex. However, why was it necessary for them to kill these people? Especially since there were no signs of forced entry? Did these victims actually allow this person to just enter, have sex, and well just...

Wait.

"Oh god, how could I be so fucking stupid." Louis rolled his own eyes, he's a fucking man and sometimes he forgets that.

This person that's been killing is obviously a one night stand. (And hell did Louis need one of those.) Which can sum up why these killings are various, yet common. These men were targets, targets that were obviously rich and horny.

Now the problem here is... who  _ is  _ this killer one-night stand?

-

Harry tried his best not to strangle the damn bastard then and there right at the back of Ben's car. The pair were out of the dingy bar and Harry's lips were prettily stained with globs of Ben's come.

_ Fucker's cum is just as salty as his fucking bitter ass of a personality _ , Harry thinks.

Now, though, what really bothered him was how much of a grabber Ben was. Like, Harry needs at least a bit of space if he's going to prepare for some hot cock up his ass. He needs room to flare and show himself off, but this fucker's obviously not letting him have any of that. The man's brutal hands were rough and challenging as they bruised a bit of Harry's pale, delicate arms.

"Come on baby, grind on Daddy's cock. Then we'll get to my place and I'll wreck you so fucking good baby." Ben pants.

Harry tries his best to not roll his eyes, "Promise Daddy?" He whimpers with an added touch of blinking eyes, "Baby needs Daddy really, really bad. Can't we just go there now?"

"No!" Ben grunts and pulls at his collared shirt and formal pants, "Fucking do what I say if you want Daddy's cock up that tiny hole of yours, you got that?"

Harry nods,  _ Jesus he's so fucking pushy. _

He does what he's told, though, and began to move his hips in a filthy, slow motion style making sure to get the indentation of his crack to press against Ben's cock.

"Ah  _ yes  _ baby just like that, so good for Daddy. Such a good girl." Ben chuckles wildly.

_ Good girl? Jesus if you wanted to fuck a girl you should've looked for pussy. _ Harry thinks.

"Now, let's get that kit off you baby girl," Ben pressures and soon enough, he had his fingers pull Harry's pretty shirt top right off his body, throwing it to the side.

_ We're supposed to be doing this fucking shit back at your place _ , Harry thinks in annoyance.

Ben pushes Harry's body back against the seat as he rode out friction against the pretty boy's groin, watching the beauty loosen up on top of him. He has his hands feeling up the inches of his body and presses his thumbs against Harry's nipples to get them nice and hard.

" _ Ah, ah, ah, ah _ ." Harry cries out, " _ D-Daddy _ -" 

Ben leaves on open kisses over Harry's chest, sucking on his pale skin to leave his marking, "Look at my slut, my marks look really fucking good on that basic skin of yours."

_ Basic _ ? Harry thinks.

Ben carries on with his horny pleasure, though, his fingers sneaking in under Harry's shorts, running his fingers up and up those soft thighs. Harry moans to the small touches and preens into Ben's hold. Ben continues to litter his tongue over Harry's nipples, the sounds of their slick sucking echoing within the car. 

" _ Oh, Daddy, _ " Harry whispers as Ben fondles his balls underneath his lace panties, "Daddy, please."

Ben laughs and watches the boy fall apart, "Let's get to my flat, shall we?"

Harry smiles, "Yes, Daddy Ben."

-

Harry and Ben were giggling as they entered the older man's flat. They couldn't get their hands off of each other's body, ripping away any more clothes covering their skin. Hell, they couldn't even make to the bedroom and instead Ben's humping onto Harry over the couch. 

Harry, on the other hand, had his plan setting up at the back of his head, but, of course,  _ first _ he's got to get that thick cock inside him. 

Harry shudders as he cocks his ass up, rolling his naked hips against the leather material, "Come and get me, Daddy, before I ruin this couch  _ myself _ ."

Ben growls, literally  _ growls _ and dives on in, his cock thick and hard enough to explode. 

"I'll fuck you so good, baby, so fucking  _ good _ ." 

-

"God, does he have anything else?" Harry mutters in annoyance, running his covered hands through some safe he had broken open, "God, I hate banks. They make everything difficult, but this should do." He says and stuffs some duffle bag he found in Ben's closet with few wads of cash and other valuables.

After that  _ insane _ sex, which got boring after the man kept screaming in his ear, Harry might have rushed into the kitchen with the man following in pursuit as though it were some "sexy" chase where he grabbed the largest knife he could and hid it behind his back. 

Ben laughed, "Where do you think you're going, Princess?" and pushed Harry's body up against the counter. However, when he was just about to kiss the boy, Harry lunged the knife into the imminent depth of Ben's throat.

"W-What? Y-You s-son of a  _ bitch _ ." Ben chokes out, splattering his red, warm blood all over Harry's face.

Harry might have been a little extra on the kill since he was just so fucking annoyed by the man's ego and stabbed the man ferociously, screaming, " _ Fuck. You. You. Son. Of. A. Bitch. _ " But, it's over now and Ben's body just laid over the counter, bleeding out from the throat as Harry scavenged through his house. He also made sure to make things look proper again after he's gotten enough items into the bag. He then goes back down to the kitchen and smiles.

"Oh,  _ Daddy _ ." Harry chuckles and puts the bag down onto the floor, "That's what happens to ugly men like you who think they're  _ all that _ ." Harry walks over to the body, "You  kind of reminded me of my Daddy actually, I hated him so much, however." He touches the blood with the tip of his index finger and laughs harder, "God, killing you was just so easy, but cleaning up is going to be a little bit of a hassle isn't it?"

Harry sighs and grabs up some sponges from the cabinet beside him, "Well, time to clean, I guess."


	5. Five

 

"Another one ended too soon." Louis sighs as Liam takes multiple photos of the dead body laying on the kitchen floor.

"His name is Ben Winston. He's a rich co-founder of some enterprise that works with drinks or something." Liam says.

"Or  _ something _ ? Is that how a detective responds with his case information?" Louis asks.

"I'm just getting tired of this, is all. Like, one thing for sure is-" He raises up a card, rolling his eyes, "it's from the same person. Seems like this person has a motive and it isn't just robbing these rich snobs. There's just this weird pattern, but I can't place it."

"Now that's some interesting thinking there," Louis replies, "Whoever this killer is, they're really well with cleaning up the crime scene and removing any trace of their DNA. It's just aggravating." 

"But do you have an idea who this killer might be? Or what are they?" Liam asks and snaps a few more photos.

"Well, one thing for sure. This person's a hooker. Who else could get into the  _ rich _ snobs pants? Not only that, they were all at some bar so no doubt that they just picked up some unlucky bitch." Louis laughs, "How unfortunate."

"Wait a hooker?" Liam sills or a bit and smiles, "Louis, I think I may have an idea on how we can try to lure this killer out while having some  _ fun _ ."

Louis rolls his eyes, "Please don't tell me we're-"

"We can pretend to be rich snobs at one of these bar locations and see if we can find anyone remotely suspicious!" He claps his hands, "I'll be great too because we 'd be able to _ finally  _ feel a thrill from a case!"

"No, no." Louis shakes his head and heads out of the kitchen area, "That's a  _ terrible _ idea. We're trying to crack the case, not have  _ fun _ . I know your real motive behind this, Payne."

"There is no  _ motive _ ," Liam whines, "But yes, I do want to have fun and we finally got an opportunity where we could have fun while working on a case. It's just too good to be true! I miss drinking, Tomlinson. I miss getting laid and you're kind of preventing me from doing that."

Louis looks up from his hand of notes, " _ I'm _ preventing your from getting laid, excuse me? Do you hear yourself? What have  _ I _ done?"

Liam simply glares.

"Okay,  _ fine _ . Go ahead and leave me if I'm just  _ holding  _ you down." Louis jeers.

The other lad groans, "You  _ see _ ? That's what I mean."

"What? What do you mean, I am giving you permission!" Louis shouts.

"Yeah, but you're guilt tripping me and then I'll just feel bad for having fun without my best friend who's working his ass off trying to crack a case."

Louis' anger softens when he hears Liam call them 'best friends.'

With a heavy sigh from the nose, Louis speaks, "Okay fine. You and I will go out tonight as 'rich snobs' trying to track some serial killer hooker."

"Now that's more like it-"

"I won't enjoy it, though," Louis laughs.

"And why's that," Liam whines.

"We're trying to get hooked up and you know I hate pussy." Louis laughs, "I'm  _ gay _ , Liam. Did you forget that?"

"Oh that's no problem, I'll take it from there and you could look for some male hooker, pretty sure those exist right?"

"Jesus, Liam, I'm not looking for a hooker!" Louis exclaims and the other only laughs.

"Come on, mate, we know we both need to get laid!"

♥

Louis really isn't sure why he agreed, but now he finds himself back at his flat confused as fuck with what he should wear out tonight. When people go to bars, what do they wear? Do they wear casual clothes? He also had to look 'rich' apparently and how the hell do  _ rich _ men dress at bars? Suit and tie? Sounds absurd.

Louis, though, didn't want to bring Liam's hopes down. He really had a point back there, though. They didn't really have any fun when they're solving cases and were busy most of the time just stressing out and sweating over dead bodies. He really did need to get laid, his right hand could only do so much.

"This better be worth the hassle," Louis mutters and throws on a casual dress shirt with dark black jeans that hugged him right and showed off his dominant shape.

♥

Harry finally reached home after his mighty clean up and call to the cops. Poor Ben already died an ugly death, the least he could do is call the cops to find him before his body began to rot. No matter how much he deserves that.

He tosses the duffel bag onto the floor and strips out of his dirty clothes, staring at his skimpy clothes covered in blood, "He was quite a squirter, that one. Got blood all over me and now it sank onto my pretty top." He frowns, it was such a nice top, hopefully Ben's blood doesn't stain it. If it does, he'll regret not stabbing the man a couple more times to make the mess worth it.

He tosses his clothes into the washer and goes on to hit the showers. He makes it quick, though, not feeling the mood to wank off and finer himself for some reason. If anything, Harry's just been getting  _ bored _ . He's sure by now that the detectives and what not got a hold of his pretty card, so why aren't they trying to catch him? He's surprised he's not in jail by now, rotting while getting felt up by some nasty inmates who think he's got a vagina since he's just too  _ pretty _ to be a boy.

After he took his shower, he just wraps himself up with some soft, red towels and throws himself back onto his mattress. Okay, why is everything turning into some kind of joke to him? Where's the flare in stabbing men? He's not going to lie, he does enjoy it, but the thriving sensation ends so fast. He wanted a challenge, a  _ game.  _ Something that'll have his blood  _ burn _ , but what's that?

"Ugh," Harry groans and rolls over on his bed to reach for a photo frame faced down on his nightstand, "Pep talk time."

He looks at the old photo frame that's shattered at the corners due to Harry's strange tantrums and sometimes random outburst, "Hey,  _ Daddy _ ." Harry whispers.

It's a picture of him and his  _ real  _ Daddy, the same man that's turned him into what he is today. Harry was just a little happy boy in the picture, smiling bright as his father held him close under his arms, his face pressed in between the junction of the boy's shoulder and neck. Who knew that monster wanted more than just a son?

"I killed another man today," Harry says, "He kind of reminded me of you, then again they all do."

The picture frame remains silent, but Harry feels as though he's speaking to him.

"Made me kind of angry, but not that angry. The way he called me princess, wanted my pussy... just like you did when I was little," he picks at the cracked glass with the tip of his fingernail, "He had a big cock, though. Bigger than yours, but he wasn't as rich as you. But that ego of his... that nasty bastard was just like you. Kept moaning and call me his baby girl, the stupid fucker."

Harry suddenly giggles, "But Daddy, I miss you." He shuts his thighs and closes his eyes, pressing the picture against his chest, "I miss you because if I had you now, I would've made sure to sink that mother fucking kitchen knife deep under your skin and tear out your gizzards. Make you feel all the same sexy burns these nasty assholes have to feel. They're all good for nothing rich scums, they're all like you and they all fuck like you do and they all deserve to die like you."

Harry sighs and lifts the photo, "But you're not dead, Daddy. You're hiding and so all these other bastards shall die in your place for the time being."

Harry looks at the time, it's barely the start of an oncoming evening. How boring, what else could he do? He's killed quite a few men already, left some teasing clues, now there's just moping around left to do. He's got some insane Daddy issues to take care of, but Harry's only crazy because that's just who he is and all these killing and robbing sprees are starting to die out.

"I need a break." Harry states and throws the photo down to the side where he then curls into his blankets, still naked, "Or maybe a drink."

Yeah, just a nice time out tonight. That's what he needs. No killing, just a nice break out tonight and some harmless sex.

Or at least he hopes it'll remain harmless.


	6. Six

Harry's actually got a special story behind that bar he's been picking out his victims from. Now, no man can work on their own, let's be honest. Harry needs some kind of backup and even if Harry loved having people chase after him, he couldn't get caught now could he?

  
He isn't stupid. CCTVs are Satan's creation, nasty cameras that spy out on every move you take. Harry made enough money looting from these fuckers and he himself is a prized gem to be looking at.  
Back at the bar, one of the tenders that show up on random occasions, Zayn Malik, runs the counter and has access to these CCTV things. After Harry gracefully rode his cock and sucked that average sized thing, Harry made up a proposal since Zayn enjoyed him that much. With a promise of some cash, a blow job, and occasional fucking; Zayn promises to clear out any CCTV footage from the bar... or any bar that he has access to. Zayn had also taught Harry how to do the same with homeland security cameras if any of his victims had access to them. Hence, Harry's luck and ability to hide is strong and secure. Besides, if Zayn does rat out on him it isn't like he'd let the man go without killing him. Harry's got his ways.

  
"Ugh." Harry groans, waking up from his slumber and looks upon the clock, "Time to get ready." He guesses.

  
He could laugh, if he's honest, it's like a night time job for him to get up, get drunk, get touched and pampered by greedy hands, and then kill them off.  
"Harry, no killing today. Come on." He tells himself and heads towards his closet to grab out some clothes.

  
"Something slutty, but subtle?"

  
Harry rolls his eyes, doesn't matter what he wears. He knows men will fall prey to him anyway. Instead, he pulls out a black crop top with sequins running along the bottom hem and a very, very short pair of pale pink booty shorts that spelled out "all you can eat."

  
Harry slipped on his shoes, ruffled out his curls, and headed over towards the door. It might just be him being optimistic, but he feels like there's something different about tonight that'll finally change his awkward schedule.

  
-  
"Mate, you're fine, let's go." Liam laughs.

  
"Stop fucking laughing, I'm trying to make sure my ass doesn't get embarrassed at a fucking bar," Louis says.

  
"Exactly, a bar. People are too busy getting screwed and drunk to care about your perfect pair of shoes for the season. Just pull on a something light like I did!" Liam swirls around in his muscle shirt and casual jeans.

  
"You look like a cheap frat boy trying to pull off looking trendy," Louis insults Liam, then rolls his eyes.

  
"Excuse me?"

  
"You heard me."

  
"Yeah, but what the hell? We're going to a bar, not some business conference."

  
"We're running an investigation, Liam."

  
"I just want to have fun with you Louis and I'm not going to argue because you're stressed enough, but please. Who knows if we'll see them today we have no idea who or what they look like anyway." Liam clarifies, "And who knows if we'll catch the right person?"

  
Louis sighs, "You're right. Sorry about that. I'll pull on whatever I have right now and just go with it."  
"Thank you, you look great. Now let's go please."

  
"Finally."

  
-

  
Both Liam and Louis arrive at the bar, glancing around the vicinity. They came here earlier in the day actually when they found out from Ben's friends that he was at this bar. Both of them thought they'd hit the jackpot, but no one really paid attention to Ben or who he had left with. Neither were there any video proof because the CCTVs were wiped or at least they were told that "the videos are clean our because they're in the process of installing new cameras."

  
What luck, huh?

  
The scoped out the area and noticed the popularity of the club is actually quite high. There are a lot of bodies swaying around drunk, knocking into one another like sleazy animals.  
"Do I look like a rich snob?" Louis asks.

  
"You've always been a snob, so I can't tell," replies Liam.

  
"Oh shut it."

  
"Let's just get inside and have some fun. There's a lot of people here, Lou. Who knows if you'll even catch the woman.If they strike again, we'll be ready, but let's have fun now. Come on, Louis," Liam whines.  
"Okay, fine. Let's have fun," Louis quotes.

  
At that same time, Harry had arrived at the bar just a few feet behind. He works out the kinks in his outfit, adds an extra layer of lipstick, then rushes to the bar where he should be able to meet up with his gorgeous friend, Zayn.

  
But as he made his way into the bar he stumbled upon some stranger talking to Zayn, who's looking at the man with a strange eye. Harry couldn't get a clear look at the man since call he could see was a bit of his face, but mostly the back, but he could feel that something's a bit risky with this guy.

  
He immediately picks up the pace to reach him.

  
-

  
"Nothing? Are you quite sure of that," Louis asks, "This seems ridiculous. No footage?"

  
Louis lost Liam right when they stepped into the bar. Typical. So he dragged his own weight to grab a drink from one of the attractive bartenders. Louis thought he was quite handsome, chiseled stubble jaw, with bright brown eyes. He really is attractive, but he's annoyed because there's still no CCTV footage of the bar. He would assume that Zayn's lying, but he and Liam had checked couple hours ago when they were closed and there really wasn't much there either. God, why is this so frisky?

  
Louis ordered a drink as he conversed with the man, asking him questions. When Zayn began to grow annoyed, he showed his badge reminding him of his authority.

  
"Look mate, I just make and serve drinks. I have no idea what happened nor do I want to get involved with things I have no reason to get involved with. There aren't any CCTVs to look at and we are still working with renovating cameras." Zayn says.

  
Louis sighs and pulls on his shirt, "Alright, then I guess I'll be making my way."

  
Zayn returns a nod and they make their separate ways. Louis leaves in defeat, annoyed as hell by his current situation.

  
That's when Harry makes it to where Zayn's working, but completely misses the man that he's been talking to.

  
Harry looks at Zayn, "Who was that?"

  
Zayn looks up from cleaning a glass and smiles, "Oh, hey Harry! How are you, Princess." He takes note of how much of Harry's skin is fed to his prying eyes.

  
Harry rolls his eyes, but sits on the warm stool with a smile, "Hey, Daddy."

  
"Ugh, don't call me that."

  
Harry quirks a brow, "Why's that?"

  
"Isn't that what you call all of your victims? I'd like a clean record where I'm not a potential victim, thanks," Zayn whispers.

  
"Oh jeez, calm it would ya? I wouldn't hurt you. Besides-" Harry giggles and signals Zayn to come closer, to lean in till their lips were only centimeters apart, "why would I ever hurt someone who's been treating me oh so well? If you're not my Daddy, then that's fine, you're my King."

  
"God, you're so hot."

  
"I know, now," Harry points randomly, "Who was the guy you were talking to?"

  
"Oh. The guy?" Zayn blinks, "Oh right. Dude, you seriously need to take a break in your little fun time. Deleting and burning footage every night and lying that our camera's are renovating is kind of getting old and the guy I was talking to is the detective behind your case."

  
"Oh my, a detective? The man who's supposed to have caught me by now, but hasn't because he's terrible?" Harry laughs, "He's at least trying, that's a start."

  
Zayn snorts, "You're so cocky."

  
"Me? You mean the men. They're all so damn thick both in the head and down-"

  
"Alright! I get it, you get a lot of dick-"

"And money."

  
"And money, but aren't you scared that you'll get caught one day." Zayn asks and looks around a lot, making sure no one's tuning in, "You worry me sometimes."

  
"Keep your concerns, I'm fine. I decided to take a break anyway."

  
"And define break, you mean an actual one or are you just having a single day off?"

  
"An actual one... instead, I feel like adventuring into a new challenge, but I'm unsure of what or-" Harry snaps his fingers, "wait who's the detective? Is he still here?"

  
"Yeah, he's sitting alone over there in one of the booths." Zayn points and waits for Harry to finally spot him.

  
"No way. You're kidding."

  
"Uh-"

  
"He's fucking hot." Harry gasps, "That's the man chasing my ass?"

  
"I guess-"

 

  
"Jesus," Harry looks the man over and crosses his legs, "He looks... loaded too. I thought detectives were broke and lived in nasty apartments, but he looks so fucking tasty." He licks over his own lips, but seriously this man is hot.

  
"Harry?"

  
"You know what, I think I've found myself a new game..."

  
"Harry, please don't tell me you're-"

  
But Harry already left Zayn in the dust and walked towards the booth where the sexy detective sat sipping on some sad beer.

  
Harry takes his attempt to the next level and sits into the booth, scooting real close to the man, "Hey there, sexy."


	7. Seven

Louis nearly chokes on his drink when he hears a deep tone whisper. "Hey there, sexy." He looks to the left and sees a woman?

The other just stares at him, waiting for Louis' reply.

"Uh... who are you?"

"The name's Harry," He smiles and hands out his hand for a courteous hand shake, "You are?"

"Oh, you're a boy?" Louis asks,  _ well this is new _ .

Harry tries to not lash out in reaction to how stupid this encounter's turning, "Ah, yes. Yes, I am  _ male _ . What did you think?"

Louis looks at the very short crop top and booty shorts, "Well, sorry, it's hard to tell with the cheap get up you've got on."

_ Cheap get up? This - relax Harry. He's playing hard to get _ , Harry thinks.

"Alright, it's cheap. But I feel good in it, I don't see why there's a problem with it." Harry says, "Not everyone's lucky to buy some-" He looks over to see any brand name on Louis' shirt, "Yves Saint Laurent? Quite fancy, then."

"Yeah." Louis mutters and sips on his drink, "So what do you want?"

"What do I want? I just wanted to get to know this lonely looking man. Why are you here?"

"Well," Louis pulls out his badge that glittered by light shining from the bar, "I'm actually looking for scum causing havoc within local bars."

Louis' getting tipsy, crap.

"Scum?" Harry tries his best not to roll his eyes, "What's going on?"

"There's some skank out there taking men home, fucks them, then kills and robs them," Louis spits, taking down another gulp of his drink, "Kind of an interesting case. But I have no idea of who she is."

_ She?  _ Harry nearly snorts.

"At least you caught on that the killer's a female?"

"Yeah, I guess. Feels weird for some reason, but I'm sure it's some cheap bitch that's just lucky as fuck at hiding her tracks."

_ Or maybe your ugly ass thinks the shit I left behind is by a woman when it's not _ , Harry mocks.

"Sounds stressful, jeez." Harry says, "Loosen up and have fun?"

"I can't, I was put here to look over the case and I should've been able to crack it by now you know?" Louis throws the glass, yeah he's proper drunk, "But here I am because of my dumb ass mate wanting to have  _ fun _ ."

"Well, Mr. Sexy, he's not wrong. Some of us need to have fun otherwise we turn into this grumpy pile of shit that's rude to people. And what do you know, you're  _ just  _ like that," Harry laughs, "Seriously, lighten up. Want to dance?"

"Dance? Why? With you? A stranger? Besides I need to find the nasty scum before she strikes again."

_ Oh trust me, they won't be killing anyone anytime soon,  _ Harry smiles, "How do you know she'll be here now? What if she skips on the day you consider looking for her?"

"Well, her killings were consecutive so... I just thought-"

"Well maybe you thought wrong. Maybe because you're just letting all of that hot stuff in you boil without release, your path to success is in shambles. Come on, let's dance." Harry pulls on Louis' collar and could tell he's pretty intoxicated by now, "Come on, play with me."

Louis' head spins a little when he looks up to the seductive male and wait were his trousers getting a bit tight?

"I don't-" he looks around for Liam, but he's making out with some random brunette, "Okay."

"Smart choice."

❤️

The music blasts throughout the club, every corner had at least a pair of people grinding against each other. Harry and Louis were no different and Louis finally felt...  _ great _ . He forgot about the case, Liam, and himself. Louis' shirt felt loose around his neck and his trousers were definitely tight now as Harry's hips swayed against Louis' clothed cock. They clashed against one another and Harry couldn't stop giggling when he felt Louis' hard on press against the crevice of his ass.

"Someone's excited!" Harry shouts over the music and Louis responds by slapping his ass, "Ooooh yes, slap that  _ ass _ ."

The both laugh now and wow this guy was right, Louis needed this. He feels so fucking good and  _ free _ . Stress  _ free _ .

"Fuck  _ yes _ ." Louis shouts and slips his hand to feel up Harry's pretty bare tummy, not caring about prying eyes looking at him in surprise, "God I'm so horny I never felt like this in months, fuck." He let's his fingers sneak under Harry's crop top where he pinches his hard nipples

"Holy  _ shit _ ," Harry moans, throwing his head back, arching against Louis' front, "Unfh, Louis your hands-"

"Oh baby I can do so much more with these two hands. My place?" Louis asks.

_ No killing, Harry. Just sex. _ Harry nods, "God, yes."

❤️

Louis never thought the he'd be the type to actually take someone home after humping them at a bar, but here they are. He and Harry were outside of the pub waiting for a cab as they made out with Louis' hand cupping Harry's ass and another feeling up under his crop top.

"You're so fucking grabby," Harry giggles, "Jeez, got my nipples burning."

"And you're so fucking hot. It's been who knows long since I got-" Louis licks up Harry's pretty neck, "to fuck a twink like you."

"And you were surprised to see me in my 'cheap get up' that you thought I was a woman? Yet you know what a twink is?" Harry laughs.

"Well, like I said, it's been a while."

"Oh there's our cab." Harry pulls on Louis' hand and leads him to the car, "Can't wait to take a ride on the Tomlindick."

"Oh God-"

"Come on!"

Louis yelps and he's yanked into the car, both of them laughing with the cab driver rolling his eyes.

❤️

"Stupid keys." Louis groans, trying to shove the damn thing in to open the door and Harry keeps mouthing his neck which made it harder, "Fuck."

"Mmmm hurry up, Sexy," Harry whimpers and grabs for Louis' cock, "I'm really wet and I think I'm leaking through my shorts."

"Ugh, fuck." Louis finally opens the damn thing and drags Harry in up to his room where he finally pushes the pretty beauty onto his bed.

"Someone's really getting rough," Harry licks his lips, "Come and get me,  _ Daddy _ ."

Louis literally growls and rips off his shirt in a haste and yanks Harry by his ankles to have their bodies align, "You're so bloody hot, what the fuck?"

"I get that a lot, so I  _ know _ ."

"So you're a slut, hm?" Louis licks Harry's cheek.

Harry sighs, "I guess I am. But it's definitely worth it. All the cock I've ever wanted, different colors and sizes... it's just so damn great."

"Ever had one of a detective?"

"Hmm, no I haven't. This will definitely be a first."

"You think you can handle it? I'm great at denting in with this thing."

"My, my someone's got a big ego here, are you just as big down there, too?"

Louis tears off his top and shimmies out of his trousers. Was he really going to stick his dick into this stranger?

Yes, yes he is.

He splits open Harry's thighs and scratches his nails over the pale skin. His lips worked to kiss over this boy's body all while taking off Harry's skimpy clothes and finally he was able to have both their bodies grind in unison, pleasure coursing through their spines.

"Ugh, Louis." Harry moans.

"I've got you."

Little did Louis know that this seductive fuck will be much more to him than he thinks.

 


	8. Eight

Louis' head hurts, his abdomen felt clogged with pressure, and he felt... dirty? There's sunlight slipping in through the windows of his bedroom, hitting right over his eyes and he groans. He moves a little to stretch and gasps when he feels his knuckles press against some soft skin.

He turns immediately to see the very person he'd taken home sleeping soundly. His lips were plush red, cheeks flush, and body caked with sweat. God, what was his name again? Louis blinks a couple more times, Jesus, he fucking hates getting drunk. He loses his mind when he does and wow.

"Uh." Louis coughs awkwardly, "Uh, um. Hey, you?"

_ Fuck _ , Louis thinks,  _ I should have been keeping my head in the game and here I am with some fucking stranger in my bed _ .

"Uh-" Louis rolls his eyes when he finally recalls the boy's name, "Harry?"

Harry only whimpers in his sleep and rolls over, absentmindedly cuddling into Louis' chest who immediately goes hot in awe. Louis feels his chest shudder and tries to control himself because, well, this is some stranger and it's time Harry gets out so he could get back to his job at hand.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Harry, can you wake up? Like, I would've thought you'd leave by now if I'm honest." Louis says.

He watches Harry shuffle a bit more until he yawns and finally open his eyes, "Good morning, Mr. Sexy."

Louis blushes.

"Aw, I make you blush a lot don't I?" Harry chuckles.

"Um no, I'm just... hot. Yeah." Louis mutters, "But I need to get to work soon so I would like it if you dressed up and leave."

Harry stops himself from rolling his eyes,  _ You're not getting rid of me that easy, honey. _

"Well that's a bit rude, I don't get a breakfast or a heated goodbye before I leave?" Harry asks, "Besides, I  _ know _ after all that deafening moaning you did last night, I was probably the best fuck you've ever had in a while, hm? I swear my asshole's tearing apart." He laughs and curls into Louis' neck to leave a small kiss.

Seduction's a fun game and Harry loves games, risky ones like this. Here we have is a man trying to find the killer to all these reputable men, but has no idea he's just fucked the very person who's behind all of this chaos.

Louis rolls his eyes, "I've had my greatest moments, I was just drunk."

"Oh really? How recent was your last fuck?"

"It was... recent. Wait why are you asking me that?"

"Because," Harry gets up and stretches his pretty, tone body that had Louis look away in shame, "your reaction just tells me I'm right. Now, I'm hungry, can I have some breakfast?"

Louis scoffs, "Excuse me? You want breakfast? We were just fucking for fun now you want to eat at my home? How about you leave?"

Harry rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, "Yes I want breakfast, Mr. Sexy. Besides-" He giggles and lets his and Louis' chest press against each other and leaves a kiss over Louis' lips, moving back only a couple of seconds to whisper, "I don't want to stop seeing your hot face just yet, yeah?"

Louis looks back with surprised eyes, "Um- I- uh."

_ God, he looks so fucking hot when he's flustered _ , Harry sucks in his own bottom lip and smiles, "So?"

"Fine, go get cleaned and dressed and I'll make breakfast."

-

Okay, why was Louis here making  _ breakfast _ ? What on earth possessed him to make breakfast for some random fuck who's upstairs taking a shower (for a long ass time already) and-

"The one and only queen has arrived!"

Louis turns to see Harry coming down to the kitchen in-

"Wait, Harry, are you wearing my silk shirt?" Louis gasps out.

Harry smiles and twirls around to give a little show, "Yes it is! A pretty pink lace shirt with roses. I doubt you've ever worn this."

"Well, it was a stupid gift from a friend a while ago, but it's still mine and if you're stealing my clothes can you wear some damn pants?" Louis groans and turns off the stove to serve out their meals.

Harry scrunches his nose, "This was the only pretty thing you had. My shorts are messy and so are my panties so I'm just sticking to the shirt."

Louis feels his cheeks heat up again and sees Harry walk on closer towards him with a smirk, "Y-You're-"

"Naked waist down? Yep, this shirt is quite big and covers just enough. You sure that it was your  _ friend  _ who gave you this? You obviously aren't big enough for this, like it's loose on me."

Louis ignores the question, "Breakfast is served- woah woah what are you  _ doing _ -" He gasps when Harry came onto him then dropped to his knees right before Louis' clothed crotch, "Get up!"

Harry giggles, "Well, Louis, when I said I wanted breakfast, I didn't just mean eggs and bacon." He tugs Louis' swear pants down and causes the other to sputter in shock, but before he could push him away Harry warps his lips around the head of Louis' cock,  suckling the foreskin with pleasure.

Harry moans ruthlessly while moving in closer and took in Louis' hardened cock deeper.

"H-Honestly what the  _ fuck _ ." Louis groans, his hand in Harry's hair for leverage to fuck into the boy's mouth.

Okay, but seriously what the fuck. Louis' never had this much of a sexual counter all at once. This is seriously a new record and as much as he hates to admit it, Harry's just so damn  _ captivating _ . There's something about this sexual drive of a man that's got his mind fogged up in  _ want _ .

Harry pulls off as soon as Louis' spills his load into the delicate boy's lips and gets up with a grin, "Mmm, the perfect energy drink to start the day." He kisses Louis' stunned lips and sits down to eat.

Louis stares at him like he's got two heads with his pants limp around his legs.

Harry giggles, "Louis? Aren't you going to eat?"

-

Harry has no idea himself on what's his future plans are at this point. He's munching on his meal with a smile at the back of his head as he stares at Louis who's scarfing down his food.

"You know, I won't be surprised if you choke to death at the rate of how fast you're eating." Harry states

Louis swallows, "I-I'm getting out of schedule just by eating breakfast with you. I need to get back to cracking the case I'm working on-"

"Oh right, your case. How's that going?" Harry asks.

"Well, not great." Louis puts down his fork, "I have no idea who the killer could be, but I'm assuming that they're female and a cheap hooker that knows what she's doing. She's got a motive, has a pattern to her killings, and knows how to cover her tracks while teasing us of what she can do."

" _ She _ sure knows what she's doing, hm?"  _ That's good news. You have no idea how fucking stupid you are.  _ Harry smiles,  _ This will be fun. The predator fucking his prey while having no idea his perfect meal catch is right there.  _ "Must be quite a struggle."

"Yeah, it is. I need at least a photo of any of our victims with the possible suspect. We have no suspects because there's no CCTV footage of anything!" Louis grits his teeth.

_ Thank fuck for Zayn _ .

"Mmmm, I can help?" Harry offers, time to get this game running on the edge, "I mean like, I can help in some way?"

"You? How?"

"Well, Tomlinson, this city is  _ filled _ with nasty people if you haven't noticed. There are druggies, there are drug ring lords, there's prostitution and I mean lots and lots of prostitution. Sex thrives in this city and that's why there's so much wet heaven and tourism here. However, people are great at hiding their sins. Don't give up in finding your killer, I can help narrow your search, there are multiples of possible suspects I can lay out to you. Potential killers and potential seducers at getting into anyone's home."

Louis blinks, "How the hell do you know all this? About the whole dirty side of this city?"

Harry licks his lips, "Well, Mr. Tomlinson, let me properly introduce myself. I'm Harry Styles, one of this city's finest and most successful  _ slut. _ "


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I left the fandom for kpop, thus writing fics came to an end, but like I missed this and my bottom harry blog inspired me to return for the fiction at least.

Louis tries his best not to choke, "A what? You're a what?"

"A slut, dear. I am certain you have heard of those, am I not correct?" Harry asks, smiling with bright eyes blinking in full cheekiness.

"Yeah, but. You're..." Louis coughs awkwardly, "You're  _ proud  _ of that?"

"Well of course I am. I'm one of the  _ finest  _ and most independent one as well." Harry smiles and carries on with his breakfast.

Louis blinks, "Then shouldn't you be one of my suspects?"

Harry smiles, he's not afraid of this dangerous game. Louis' weak, he feels it, "No, but if you're scared-"

"I'm not scared!"

"Right. Anyway, as I was saying, you can question me all you want. I don't care, there's nothing about me that'll alarm you. I'm just another slut standing in an alleyway hoping to make both of our sexual lives worth living for."

Louis thinks, "So... you wouldn't have happened to have come across Ben Winston? He's our latest case in this serial killer's murder spree. We tried to gain some kind of identification, but no DNA of the other nor are there any footages or CCTV captured. It's like God wants him to kill all these innocent people."

_ Innocent?  _ Harry tries not to laugh.

"Maybe you aren't looking deep enough. Besides, I feel like your head is too far up your ass so you can't seem to pinpoint on any suspects."

"What? What the fuck?" Louis bites his lip, "You're such a cocky bitch."

"I am? I'm just being honest. Now if I were that dislikable, you wouldn't have fucked me like a deprived humping dog." Harry laughs, "But good luck on that case of yours. Thanks for the breakfast, it's best I get back home."

"I can drop you off?"

"You sure? Don't you got some work to do?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, but I can still drop you off and maybe like check out your place or something."

"Ohhhh so you do suspect me now," Harry rolls his eyes, "Get to work, Tomlinson. You can come by and fuck me on my own bed next time."

_ Need to clean the place up first _ , Harry just loves living on the edge and forgets these little things sometimes.

Louis blushes, "That's not what I meant-" he stands up and walks Harry towards the door, "I'm just curious what a sex worker's home would look like."

"Well, you'll find out eventually."

❤️

"You what?"

"I slept with someone, nothing new. Sorry i ditched you back at the bar." Louis mumbles, grabbing his hands on some paperwork. He guesses he's got to go to the slums of the streets and inspect each and every potential suspect that suck cock for a few dimes. Ugh, going down there where STDs triumph civilians sounds like suicide.

Then again...

"Who'd you sleep with?"

_ Right _ . Harry's a... slut. He slept with one of those detrimental products of a human's mistakes.

"Uh. It was a one night stand."

Liam scoffs, "Yeah, I figured that out already. I'm asking  _ who _ . What's their name?"

"Well he's like, pretty. A feminine kind of guy. Didn't think those existed here, but he was hot."

"Oh that sounds great. Why didn't you get his number?" Liam asks.

"He was a one night stand, Liam."

"Oh, did he like, leave right after while you were asleep or something?"

"Well, not exactly."

Liam's eyebrows raise, "Oh so he  _ stayed _ the night."

"Yeah, but. He's a- he's a prostitute." Louis cringes, "I wouldn't want to get attached with  _ that _ , now would I?"

"I guess not?"

"But," Louis sighs, "He says he knows his way around the dark side of this city and potential suspects. So we could probably use his help."

"Wouldn't he be a suspect too, I mean."

Louis shakes his head, "I don't think so. Like, he knows I'm running the case so... he would've looked nervous or be in shock or something, but he seemed so calm and neutral about it and offered to help."

"Well, if you says so..."

"I think, I think I'll try to contact him."

"You don't have his number, Louis." Liam chuckles and heads for a few filed of his own.

"Doesn't mean I don't know where to find him."

❤️

What was Harry  _ thinking _ ? Getting himself into this suicide mission, for what? But...

"God, he's so pretty and  _ hot _ . Those eyes, fuck. Blue as day and cock thick as bricks." Harry moans and lays back onto his bed. He made sure to remove any suspicious items into a secret compartment under his floors and added some leverage to prevent any weird sounds that'll alarm Louis.  _ If  _ he were to come over, but he knows he will. Louis' into him and in more ways than one.

Harry's a potential suspect, he knows, but he doesn't know if Louis thinks that currently. If he plans right, he can wipe away suspicions over their time together, get some good fucking in, and kill later on to refill his loot. But, Harry has  _ enough  _ right now and he can't wait to see these cases go unsolved.

"I'm so bored already." Harry groans and looks to the side where his phone sat. He grabs for it and thinks, "Hm..." and soon he finds himself searching up 'Louis Tomlinson.'

❤️

"Liam! I'm heading out. I put the files away so make sure to lock everything up, okay?" Louis informs, "I'll probably go home."

Liam calls out an 'okay' and Louis heads out the door. Alright, so once he goes home he'll have a wank and then hit the sack. However, for tomorrow, he needs to wake the fuck up, grab a notepad, and head on down to the slums for questioning.

"I am getting too old for this..." Louis sighs.

"Well, you weren't too old when you were slamming those hips into me."

Louis nearly spits and topples over when he looks ahead to see Harry Styles in the living flesh, smirking with some short ass shorts and a baggy sweatshirt on.

" _ You _ ? Why are you here? How do you know I work here?"

Harry rolls his eyes and trots over to slip his fingers into the hem of Louis' T-Shirt, "Oh come on now. Even the dumbest of detectives know anyone can find anything on the internet. I kinda miss you." He pouts, emphasizing his childish behavior.

Louis blushes to that and tries to stop himself from stuttering, "O-Oh. Okay? Well. I'm heading off home now so I'll be going-" He tries walking to his car, but Harry stops him with the palm of his hand.

"Aw, did Mr. Sexy forget our heated night together so soon?" Harry forgets about boundaries at that moment and slipped in a kiss, "Might I also add that I offered to help you with your case to catch that cold blooded fiend?"

Louis gulps, "We were a one time thing, Harry. I don't want to end up sleeping with you again especially since you're a-"

"Slut?" Harry smiles, "Babe, so many men have used that same line after I came back for seconds. You know what they all did right after?"

Louis shakes his head.

"They grabbed my arms-" Harry licks his own lips and leans in towards Louis' face to have their noses touch, he even cupped a hand around Louis' bulge, "and fucked me right in the back of their family's car."

Louis scoffs and pushes Harry away, "Look. Harry, I'm not in the mood. I seriously need to get home-"

"Ugh, I was just teasing. I came here to invite you back to my place, actually. Get this case cracking and maybe we could just, you know, drink a cuppa while I suck your dick."

Louis chokes, "U-Uh. I prefer just cracking the case."

Harry rolls his eyes  _ again _ , "Whatever. Let's get to my place with your car. I ran out of bus money anyway."

"Course you did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short shit I'm sorry lol


End file.
